


Spideypool (Superfamily)

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Fights, M/M, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Donde Peter busca al famoso mercernario para darle un pequeño trabajo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue creada por mi, los personajes no son de mi pertenecía. Se prohíbe la copia o adaptación de esta obra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter no soporta a la nueva pareja de su padre, entiende que Tony ha estado sólo desde que su madre Pepper murió pero ¿En serio, Steve Rogers? El ídolo Americano era amado por muchos pero él no se incluía en ese porcentaje. 
> 
> Es imposible que IronMan y El Capitán America fuesen pareja ¿Cierto? Gracias al cielo aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar aquél mal entendido acá es dónde entra el mercenario más buscado y bueno... Tampoco se supone que terminará enamorado de la persona equivocada.

                                  **Capítulo uno**

Aquél "Tenemos que hablar" de Tony fue el inicio de toda una serie de tragedias. Peter miró el taller de su padre (cabe mencionar que muy pocas veces tiene permiso de acceder a este lugar) su vista se posicionó sobre un rubio de ojos azules, este le miró un poco nervioso.

—Hijo, necesito que tomes esto con calma ¿De acuerdo?

Peter asintió en respuesta a su padre, seguía sin entender que hacía ese tipo con ellos, hasta dónde sabe ellos dos no son los mejores amigos y podía jurar que no estaban en una misión u hora de trabajo, porque Tony Stark jamás involucraba a su único hijo en asuntos peligrosos.

—Papá tengo catorce años no cinco, soy lo suficiente maduro para cualquier situación

Deseó jamás decir aquello.

—Rogers y yo estamos saliendo

—¡Qué! —Los ojos color café se posaron sobre Tony y después en Steve—.¿En serio, con él anciano? ¡Pero papá, tu lo odias!

Anthony rió de manera casual, como si la situación no fuese tan importante o como si el rubio no estuviera muriendose de vergüenza, Peter se encogió de hombros al no entender a su padre, probablemente se trataba de una broma, si...eso tenía que ser, una pésima broma.

—Pete, jamás dije que odiara al anciano

—Tony...esto es serio —Por fin Steve Rogers se armo de valor para hablar sin titubear—. Pete, hace algunas semanas tu padre y yo decidimos inciar una relación

—En primer lugar soy Peter no pete, papá es él único que puede llamarme de esa forma

Por primera vez pudo ver la expresión seria de Tony Stark entonces deseó hacerse pequeño y desaparecer de aquél momento tan incómodo. Después de varios segundos el mayor fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Esta bien Peter soló quiero que seamos amigos, no sé como lidiar con un adolescente pero confió en que Tony pueda ayudarme —El capitán trató de sonreír.

—Anciano, suerte con eso.

Dijo para salir prácticamente corriendo del taller, pudo escuchar a su padre llamándolo por su segundo nombré el cual no le agradaba del todo, fue a su habitación donde se encerró por largas horas, no podía asimilar la idea de su padre junto a Steve eso era realmente patético, además estaba cien por ciento seguro que Tony seguía amando a su madre como el primer día. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, tenía el plan perfecto para separar a la nueva pareja. Steve Rogers no era el candidato para ser su padrasto, y el mismo se encargaría de ese pequeño problema. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al instante en que escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—Adelante —Suspiró al ver a Tony delante de él, Stark lo miró por unos largos segundos hasta que decidió hablar.

—Pobre Capi-paleta lo has hecho sentir mal —Anthony negó a sus propias palabras—. Pete, quiero que bajes ahora mismo y le pidas una disculpa a Steve

—¿Un Stark pidiendo disculpas? —Sonrió con ironía—. Esto es nuevo

No es que Benjamín fuese una persona egocéntrica o algo parecido, era todo lo contrarió, amable, respetuoso, bondadoso y lo más importante una persona con sentimientos. El mayor se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar al pequeño castaño.

—Entiendo que estes en modo ¿Protector? No tiene que ser así, Stevie no es una amenaza

—¿Stevie? —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Ahora tienen sobrenombres ridículos?

—Lo amo Bien

Esas simples palabras bastaron para romperle el corazón y hacerlo llorar ¿Hace cuanto no lo hacia? Tony se acercó y trató de abrazarlo pero Peter no lo permitió, rápidamente se alejó y se secó las lágrimas con rencor.

—Tu no lo amas, tu amas a Mamá y siempre será así

Ahora fue Anthony quién se marchó sin decir nada más, una vez que el mayor hubo cerrado la puerta Peter se lanzo a la cama para llorar durante el resto de la tarde. Sin duda haría cualquier cosa para alejar a Steve Rogers de la vida de los Stark.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Había pasado una semana...una maldita semana en la que tuvo que ver el rostro del Capitán todos los días, este trataba de entablar una conversación con el menor pero este lo esquivaba a toda costa, por otro lado Tony parecía algo ¿Tonto? Es decir todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo sin ninguna razón, aunque sabía que era gracias al rubio de ojos azules. 

Sus manos temblaron por dos razones: La primera hacia un frío terrible y la segunda moría de nervios, se acomodó la capucha de la sudadera lo último que necesitaba es ser visto. Solo hace dos días le contó a su mejor amigo sobre el "Romance" de su padre, Harry rió por varios minutos hasta que Peter mencionó su idea de separar a los novios, este lo miró serió y luego volvió a reír, al final fue de mucha ayuda, le recomendo buscar al famoso mercenario: Wade Wilson. 

Justamente se encontraba en el bar que se supone Wilson visita con frecuencia, con soló entrar tembló al mirar a todos esos tipos rudos ¡Dios santo! Si Tony se entera que mintió sobre quedarse a dormir en casa de su mejor amigo estaría en graves problemas, aunque siendo justo con todos esos hombres aterradores nada podía ser peor.  
Con algo de delicadeza se acercó a tipo que estaba casi en la entrada, este dio la media vuelta y lo miró con fastidió.

—Disculpe ¿Conoce a Wade Wilson? 

El hombre señaló una mesa dónde habían tres hombres notablemente ebrios, tragó saliva antes de comenzar a caminar a dicha mesa, sentía sus piernas temblar ¿En serio? Había estado tan cerca de Ultron (Por cerca se refiere a noticieros) Esto era nada a su lado, solo bastaron unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su destino, respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Busco a Wade Wilson —Sus ojos se posaron sobre los tres tipos los cuáles ningún pareció oirle gracias a la fuerte música—.  ¡Disculpen! 

No debió de gritar, Prácticamente todo el bar logro oirle y lo miraron de una forma poca amistoza.

—¡Santa mierda, un duende! 

Su rostro ardió de la vergüenza al escuchar dicho "Apodo" El rubio de cabello corto lo miró con ¿Diversión? Joder, esto no podía estar peor.

—Estoy buscando a Wade Wilson —Intentó una vez más. 

—No tienes que hacerlo más —El hombre se sañalo a si mismo—. Aquí Wade Wilson 

Lo extraño era que, esperaba encontrarse con un tipo realmente malo con aparencia tipo Chucky, pero no, este rubio parecía ser una persona agradable, al menos esperaba que fuera de esa forma. 

—N-Necesito hablar contigo 

El hombre asintió, luego le dijo algo a los otros tipos para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a una mesa algo apartada del resto, Peter caminó detrás él rubio, ambos tomaron asiento entonces decidió deshacerse de la capucha ¡Error!.

—Oh mi dios, eres un niño ¿Cierto? Porque si eres un duende, dejame decirte que no le servimos alcohol a los de tu especie 

¿Qué? Tenía que ser un chiste, obviamente era un niño... Bueno un adolescente en busca de ayuda ¡Si! Eso es lo que es.

—Uh, no soy un duende —Dijo un poco dudoso.

—Espera un segundo ¿Eres hijo del famoso Tony Stak...Star...Stark, lo pronuncié bien? —Peter asintió entonces el hombre se llevo ambas manos a la boca, su rostro era de asombro—. Genial, estoy hablando con un Stark. —Fingió vomitar—. Odio a los superhéroes, de todas formas ¿Quieres una mamada? 

—¿Perdón?

Peter estaba a nada de salir corriendo de aquél lugar ¿En verdad ese tipo le había ofrecido tal cosa? Escuchó una risa de parte del rubio. Santo cielo, nada de esto era gracioso.

—Tranquilo niño, tampoco soy un pedófilo, ahora regreso

Wilson se retiró para ir a la barra, entonces el menor se llevó las manos al rostro ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un bar de mala muerte? Iba a matar a Harry por enviarlo a ese lugar, y luego se mataría a si mismo para no seguir viendo al Capitán América. No supo cuanto tiempo trascurrió para que el rubio regresara a sentarse con él, puso un pequeño vaso con algo dentro de este, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver la bebida café con crema batida encima.

—Baileys, alcohol, café y crema batida —Mencionó el mercenario—. Ahora ¿De que quiere hablar el principito? 

—Soy Peter —Miró al hombre—. Mi amigo dijo que haces trabajos ¿Sucios? 

—Dime Peter ¿Quién aparecerá en una tarjeta dorada —Wade rodó los ojos—. ¿A quién necesitas golpear, matar, sodomizar o lo que sea que quieras hacerle? 

—Steve Rogers

Peter jura ver juegos artificiales en los ojos del rubio, la sonrisa del hombre fue jodidamente notoria, cosa que incómodo al menor. 

—¿Sabes como se dice en inglés "El primer vengador"? —Peter frunció el ceño y negó—. The first Avenger —Dijo con acento extraño. 

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —Susurró para si mismo—. ¿En verdad eres Wade Wilson? 

—Si niño, ahora hablemos de negocios ¿Tu victima será Steve Rogers? —El pequeño Stark asintió—. ¿De que manera quieres que sufra?

—No me interesa lo que le hagas, soló quiero que se alejé de mi familia —Dijo con seriedad—. No lo soporto...lo odio 

—Woah ¿No se supone que él capitancito esta en el lado de los buenos? 

—Todos tenemos un lado oscuro 

—Tienes toda la jodida razón, mi lado oscuro es que me gusta que mi novia me folle con penes falsos... ¿Qué? Espera ¿QUÉ? no se supone que te dijera mi secreto...olvida lo que dije ¿No le dirás a nadie, verdad? De lo contrario te cortaré la cabeza 

Peter quería morir de vergüenza, sin duda este hombre estaba completamente loco, no logra entender como es el mercenario más buscado, sus ojos se posaron sobre su vaso el cuál no había tocado, rápidamente cogió el vaso y lo llevó a su boca donde bebió todo el contenido de un sólo golpe...Dios mio. Literalmente vio estrellitas, Wade rió con exageración. 

—Voy a pagarte muy bien —Tosió gracias al alcohol.

—Ya veo —Sonrió—. De acuerdo, eliminaré al grandioso Steve Rogers

—Es un trato

—Es un trato —El mercenario escupió sobre su mano para luego estirla hacia Peter, este lo miró con asombro, y con demasiado asco apretó la mano de Wade sellando de esta manera el trato—. Me pagarás una vez que haya hecho el trabajo ¿Escuchaste principito?

—Demonios, me llamo Peter, soló Peter 

De esta forma el adolescente estaba dispuesto a abandonar el bar, entonces recordó que no podía volver a la torre y mucho menos podía ir a casa de Harry ¡Diablos! Tenía que pasar la noche en algún lugar ¿El problema? No tenía donde quedarse, aunque tal vez pudiera ir a un hotel. Se despidió de Wade y salió del lugar ¡Dios! Eran casi las dos de la mañana lo único que deseaba era una cama caliente para descansar.


	3. Capítulo Tres

¿Se supone que Peter debería de sentir culpa? De una forma u otra estaba rodeado de personas a las cuáles les gusta seguir la ley (A excepción de Tony Stark, por supuesto) y recurir a un mercerario es como cometer un pecado ¿Cierto? Sin embargo no sentía ni un poco de culpa.

Peter miró la hora en la pantalla de su móvil para luego rodar los ojos, le parecía increíble que su padre aún no llegará por él ¡Dios mio santo! Llevaba más de media hora esperando en la salida del colegio, esto solamente provocaba que odiara más los lunes. Un "Psss" llamo su atención, al principio pensó que se trataba de Harry pero al mirar mucho mejor pudo ver a un hombre bastante formido y con vestimenta ridícula. Caminó hasta abandonar las instalaciones del colegio y se acercó al sujeto.

—No más capitancito —El rubio de ojos azules extendió unas fotos hacia el menor, este lo tomó y al mirarlo sonrió con demasiada felicidad—. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé

Peter miró a Wade por largos segundos, sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y llenarle el rostro de besos, sinceramente se sentía bien mirar a Steve Rogers inconsciente y bañado en sangre, ahora su padre no compartiría su tiempo con un anciano ¡Perfecto! No más estorbos en su familia. Miró a los lados asegurandose que no hubiera nadie cerca, abrió su mochila y sacó un sobre el cuál contenía la paga de Wilson, se lo entregó entonces el mayor giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.

—¡Oye, espera! Eres mi héroe —¿Que carajos acababa de decir?, mierda su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate.

Wade volteó y lo miró con algo de molestia.

—No, no, no. No soy eso. No. Nunca lo seré.

Dijo antes de alejarse por completo, genial Peter seguramente quedó como un niño tonto, respiró hondo entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre aquéllas tres fotos sobre sus manos ¿Qué haría con las evidencias? Decidió guardarlas en su mochila, volvió a mirar una vez más su móvil ¡Una y media de la tarde y su padre seguía sin aparecer! ¿Y si Tony ya sabía sobre lo ocurrido con el capitán y por eso aún no llegaba?  Esperaría solo un poco más antes de ir a casa por cuenta propia.

Una hora después seguía en la entrada del colegió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una motocicleta llegar, pero eso no fue la peor parte si no ver al tipo que conducía ¿Pero que coños? Steve Rogers estaba frente a él.

—Tony me dijo que viniera a recogerte porque tiene algunos asuntos en la empresa—Steve parecía desconcertado, Peter miró la chaqueta del capitán el cuál estaba sucia, rápidamente entendió todo... Wilson le vio la cara de tonto—. No fue mi intención llegar tan tarde es solo que... Hoy al salir de mi departamento alguien me atacó... No lo sé, desperté en un callejón lleno de pintura 

—Seguramente fue un idiota jugando una estúpida broma

—Lenguaje

Peter se obligó a mantenerse callado para evitar insultar al rubio, asintió para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Tomaré un taxi

—Peter se que no te agrado y en verdad lo siento mucho pero no voy a alejarme de Tony, ambos estuvimos ignorando nuestros sentimientos por mucho tiempo 

Peter rió con maldad.

—Como sea, después de un tiempo papá se fastidiara de ti y te botará, lo ha echó antes

—Te llevaré a casa

[...]

Su día termino de arruinarse al saber que "Aquél" tipo se quedaría en la torre a cuidar de él hasta que Tony llegará ¡Demonios no necesitaba de un niñero! Decidió encerrarse en su habitación por largas horas.  
Terminó su tarea incluso escuchó música por al menos dos horas, tomó una rápida ducha, cogió su mochila (Antes sacó libros y cuadernos) y bajo a la sala dónde se encontró a Steve leyendo el periódico.

—¿Puedo salir? —Preguntó con un tono casual. 

Steve dejó el periódico a un lado y lo miró con seriedad.

—Si te doy permiso podría meterme en problemas con Tony —Negó ante la pregunta del pequeño Stark—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo para comer 

—No eres mi padre para decirme que hacer, así que ¡Nos vemos! Viernes 

—¿Si joven Peter? —Respondió la inteligencia artificial. 

—Avisa a papá que iré a casa de Harry 

El castaño se apresuró a salir antes de escuchar una sola palabra del mayor, justo ahora tenía asuntos que resolver, tomó un taxi y dio la dirección del bar, pago antes de abandonar el vehículo, al entrar al bar notó que habían pocas personas tal vez tenía que ver con que apenas son las seis de la tarde de todas formas caminó a la barra e hizo un pequeño baile mental al mirar Wade sentado en la barra, bendita sea su suerte.

—Tú —Esta vez no tenía una pizca de miedo, cuándo Wade volteó para mirarlo lo señaló con el dedo índice —. Me mentiste 

—Hola principito, no deberías de estar en este lugar es decir, todos estamos locos...de cierta manera —Sonrió, enseñando sus perfectos dientes. 

—Quiero mi dinero de vuelta —Respiró hondo—. ¿En verdad usaste pintura para tomar las fotos?

—Solo soy un tipo malo que cobra por golpear a otros más malos —El de ojos azules se puso de pie de este modo quedando más cerca de Peter—. Tu otro papi no parece un tipo malo

—¿Q-ué? 

—El capitancito, me agrada aunque sea un súperhéroe 

—No es...no es mi papi

—Estuve persiguiéndolo el fin de semana ¿Quieres saber algo? —Wilson uso un tono dramático, haciendo que Peter se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba—. Vi a tus dos papis besarse 

—CALLATE

—Uh, y sobre tu dinero creó que ya no podré regresartelo, resulta que Vanessa necesitaba algunas cosas, es una pena ¿No crees?

—¿Quién mierda es Vanessa y por qué gastaste mi dinero en ella? 

Okay, okay. Peter se regañó mentalmente eso último había sonado bastante mal, Wilson sonrió como un tonto con retraso mental.

—Mi hermosa novia 

Wade Wilson y Steve Rogers podían irse al demonio, dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar sin embargo una mano lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo, miró al hombre mayor quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ¿Acaso no se cansaba de sonreír? Se soltó del agarre del rubio.

—Entonces Principito ¿Quieres una mamada? —El adolescente estaba tan cerca de explotar del coraje, jamás debió de hacerle caso a Harry con eso de perdirle ayuda al mercenario.

—Por dios, tengo catorce años ¡No puedo beber alcohol! 

—¿Quién dijo qué se trata de alcohol? Sabes algo, tu me darás la mamada 

—Eres un asco —Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. 

—Si eso, vete antes que te obligué a darme la mamada 

Lo último que escuchó antes de salir fue la risa de Wade, quién diría que después de esa vez Wilson lo acosaría las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete día de la semana y los doce meses del año.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

El adolescente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y luego soltó un suspiró, realmente le parecía patético ver a su padre en un estado depresivo y, todo por culpa de Rogers el cuál fue enviado a realizar una misión y eso fue hace dos semanas, dos semanas en las que Tony Stark se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, bebiendo hasta perder la razón y, los pocos segundos en que Benjamín podía ver a su padre sentía más odio hacía aquél anciano de ojos azules.

—Papá —Anthony se detuvo para mirar a su hijo, sin embargo tomó un gran trago de la botella de Whisky—. Deberías de dejar eso

—Niño, soy el mayor en este lugar por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer 

Niño... Esas palabras fueron como una daga directo al corazón, intentó decir algo pero Tony abandonó la gran sala sin esperar respuesta alguna, Peter decidió subir a su habitación de todas formas era viernes por la noche, desde hace horas había terminado la tarea incluso leyó un poco, sin embargo aún era muy temprano para dormir.

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su móvil sonar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, rápidamente sacó el aparato y respondió la llamada sin mirar la pantalla creyendo que sería su mejor amigo Harry.

—Buenas noches Baby boy

¿Era mucho pedir tener una noche tranquila? Si Tony no estuviera tan perdido en sus asuntos iría corriendo a contarle sobre Wade Wilson y su constante acoso hacía su persona, desde aquélla última noche en el bar el hombre se ha encargado de intimidarle las veinticuatro horas del día... Literalmente. Siempre le espera fuera del colegio y claro esa no es la peor parte, el famoso mercenario siempre le lleva obsequios ridículos como: peluches, rosas, chocolates y carta pero claro Peter las rechaza todas. 

—Tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido —Mencionó en un tono aburrido—. Esto de conseguir mi número es... Aterrador

—Baby boy tu amigo Harry es un idiota fácil de engañar, como sea ¿Principito?

—¿Que quieres Wade? No estoy de humor, es decir ni siquiera me agradas

El hombre soltó una gran risa a través de la otra línea cosa que hizo enojar a Peter. 

—Pet sólo quiero ser tu amigo, novio, esposo y amante ¿Por qué eres malo conmigo? —Fingió llorar.

—Te repito, no me agradas y eso es suficiente, además ¿No se supone que tienes una linda novia? 

—Sobre eso neeh ahora estoy solterito, disponible para mi baby boy 

El castaño caminó hasta llegar a su cama dónde se acostó, tal vez Wade sería un buen amigo claro si no estuviera loco rió levemente al imaginar a Steve conversado con Wilson, al capitán le daría un infarto lo cuál sería asombroso. 

—Baby boy ¿De que te ríes? No he dicho nada gracioso

—¿En verdad quieres estar con alguien como yo?

—Sip, se que eres un niño pero eres un niño muy hermoso ¡Awww! Eres mi niño 

Peter no era un niño, odiaba esa palabra simplemente le desagrada de sobre manera, sintió su sangre hervir al recordar que Tony le había dicho de la misma manera, entonces sin saber porque sonrió levemente.

—Te demostraré que no soy un niño —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar hablando—.  ¿Podemos vernos?

—Pet ¿Ahora? —el menor frunció el ceño—. Es decir justo en este momento estoy jodidamente libre

—Si tienes algo que hacer no importa, nos veremos en otra ocasión

—No, no ¡No! Dime pricipito ¿Dónde quieres que nos reunamos? 

—En tu departamento... Si es que tienes uno 

—Pet ¿Estás seguro? 

El pequeño Stark rodó los ojos, por supuesto que estaba seguro quería demostrar que ya no es un niño y podía tomar sus propias decisiones ¿Pero era correcto hacerlo de esta forma? 

—Si Wade, nos vemos en media hora ¿De acuerdo? 

—Bien baby boy te envió mi dirección por mensaje ¡Oh si! Será una noche de pizzas y películas 

—Como sea, nos vemos en un rato

Sin más colgó ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Wade Wilson podría ser un violador además era muy mayor y por obvias razones le ganaba en fuerzas ¿y si al final se arrepiente de todo y Wilson trata de hacerle algo? No tendría escapatoria sea lo que sea estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Se puso de pie, caminó a su guardarropa dónde cogió unos boxers, un jeans y una playera luego tomó su mochila para guardar la ropa dentro acto seguido salió de su habitación y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación más grande de toda la torre, tocó varias veces y nadie le respondió entonces abrió la puerta (Por suerte estaba sin seguro) al entrar notó que todo estaba muy silencioso, sus ojos cafés se posaron en el cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama matrimonial, caminó lentamente hasta estar a lado de Tony el cuál dormía como una roca.

—Viernes cuando papá despierte avisale que fui a dormir a casa de Harry 

—Pero joven Peter es un poco tarde para salir ¿Esta seguro que él señor Stark no se enojará? —Respondió la inteligencia artificial. 

—El señor Stark no está en su mejor momento, sólo dile que fui con Harry 

—Por supuesto joven Peter ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi? 

—No es necesario 

Su móvil volvió a sonar indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje era de Wade diciéndole su dirección, antes de salir de la habitación se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Tony.

—Te quiero papá

Abandonó la torre justo cuando el reloj marcaba las nueva de la noche, bien Wilson vivía un tanto lejos de todas formas decidió caminar para liberar su mente y relajarse, aunque todo se fue a la mierda al llegar al edificio dónde se encontraba el departamento de Wade, en la entrada se encontró a unos niños jugando (Estos ni siquiera lo miraron) maldijo al darse cuenta que no había elevador por lo tanto tendría que usar las escaleras ¡Mierda! El lugar parecía de alguna película de terror, el pasillo estaba deshabitado, miró por todas partes hasta que encontró el número correcto. Dios quería dar la vuelta (bajar la larga escalera) y volver en casa sin embargo camino lentamente hasta llegar a dicha puerta, tocó dos veces y esta fue abierta.

Wade salió con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras que Peter estaba a medio paso de desmayarse, él mayor lo invitó a pasar una vez dentro sus ojos se posaron sobre cada rincón del departamento, era una sala pequeña pero acojedora aunque mierda había tantas cosas tiradas alrededor. 

—Puta madre de seguro estás pensado que soy una persona muy sucia, pero Pet dejame decirte que recién me he mudado —Peter sólo sonrió con nerviosismo—. Principito estoy tan emocionado de tener aquí 

—Si bueno, resulta que mi padre está en asuntos de trabajo —Bien, Peter Stark es un gran mentiroso ¡Hurra!—. Y la torre es un tanto tenebrosa si estás solo 

Wade lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá, el se sentó a su lado y comenzó a contar historias sobre su vida (Aunque Peter estaba seguro que eran inventadas) él hombre no dejaba de hablar ni un soló segundo y en cada palabra tenía que decir un insulto, mierda. De un momento a otro se encontraba sobre el regazo de Wilson este tenía intenciones de pronunciar palabra alguna pero Peter fue más rápido atrapando los delgados labios del rubio, fue un besó muy torpe... Claro es el primer beso de Peter.

—P..et

—Shh

El segundo besó fue mucho más decente, Wade rodeó la cintura del menor mientras comenzaba a comerle la boca a Benjamín, las grandes manos de Wilson fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al trasero de Peter, este último abrió los ojos al sentir las caricias sobre su retaguardia, se sintió extraño tenía tanto calor y se sorprendió al ver a Wade jodidamente atractivo.

—Mierda Pet, esta noche voy a hacerte mio 

Peter sonrió, esa era la razón por la cuál decidió ir al departamento del mercenario, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al instante, en clases había escuchado a sus compañeras hablar de su primera vez y lo doloroso que esta fue ¿A él también le dolería? Tragó saliva pesadamente. Estaba a nada de tener su primera vez con un hombre mucho mayor y lo peor del caso con un delincuente. Sin duda estaba perdiendo la cabeza.


	5. Capítulo cinco

Hace algunos minutos dudaba sobre seguir adelante, sin embargo cualquier pensamiento negativo quedó atrás cuando sintió unos labios sobre su cuello, rápidamente comenzó a tener demasiado calor y lo único que sabía con certeza es que quería más de esos besos.

Las grandes manos de Wade se encontraban acariciando las delgadas piernas de Peter, de un momento a otro habían cambiado de posición quedando el mayor sobre el adolescente, Wilson dejó de besar el cuello del pequeño Stark para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿En verdad quieres que tu primera vez sea conmigo? 

Las blancas mejillas de Peter se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, entrecerró los ojos unos segundos mientras pensaba en su respuesta, después sonrió con malicia y acto seguido comenzó a hablar con firmeza.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que serás mi primera vez? —El rostro de Wade Wilson demostró algo parecido a la decepción —. Los chicos de ahora tienen sexo desde muy temprana edad, yo no soy la excepción 

—Tienes razón —Peter gruñó al ver la gran sonrisa en los labios de Wade—. Mi primera vez la tuve antes de nacer, era sólo un feto pero aún lo recuerdo

—Wade, eso no tiene sentido 

—Tienes Catorce años no puedes haber tenido sexo antes, además tu cara me demuestra lo virgen que eres

—Entonces ¿Vas a quitarle la virginidad a un pobre chico de catorce años? —Dijo con una voz fingiendo inocencia. 

—Eso es de gente sucia pero si, lo haré —Volvió a sonreír.

—Se amable y cuidadoso

Y de nuevo volvió a atacar los labios ajenos esta vez empleando un poco de rudeza al morder el labio inferior de Wade a lo que este jadeo de placer, el rubio llevó sus manos hasta la entre pierna del menor para desabotonar el botón de los jeans y bajar la bragueta, después introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón y tocó el miembro ajeno sobre la tela del boxer con esa simple caricia Peter tembló, vagamente recordó la única vez que exploró su cuerpo y lo bien que se sintió ese día, cerró los ojos al percatarse que Wilson le había quitado los jeans junto al boxer, su rostro ardió de vergüenza al estar prácticamente desnudo (Lo único que lo cubría era su playera) el cuál fue retirada en cuestión de segundo.

—Oh baby boy, después de todo no eres tan pequeño 

Peter permaneció en silencio mientras que el adulto comenzó a tocar el miembro del adolescente, cerró los puños alrededor de la base y comenzó a mover la mano de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, Benjamín soltó un pequeño gemido acompañado de una maldición, los labios de Wade atraparon los suyos en un beso caliente mientras que este aún movía la mano sobre el miembro del menor.  Para cuando Wade rompió el beso dejó de masturbarle entonces el castaño sintió decepción, él quería seguir sintiéndose bien, en cuestión de segundos Wilson estaba completamente desnudo...Peter abrió los ojos como plato al mirar la parte íntima del rubio. 

—Es turno de hacer feliz a Daddy

Wade le indicó a Peter que diera la vuelta, este no muy convencido siguió las indicaciones del mayor, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y posó las manos en la cabecera del sofá, apenas se acomodó tres dedos se posaron frente a él. 

—Baby boy tienes que lubricarlos —La voz de Wade sonó muy cariñosa. 

Peter asintió y con la mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza lamió uno por uno los dedos del rubio asegurándose de dejarlo muy bien ensalivados, sintió como Wade le separaba las nalgas entonces quiso detenerlo pero no lo hizo, soltó un fuerte grito cuando Wade introdujo el primer dedo, no quería parecer un mocoso incapaz de soportar un pequeño dolor, porqué si un dedo lo hacia gritar de dolor no quería imaginar como es tener algo tan grande en un lugar tan pequeño.

—¿Pet estas bien? —El menor asintió no muy convencido—. Eres tan valiente 

Peter estaba por insultar a Wade cuando un segundo dedo fue introducido, esta vez se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquéllos dedos moverse en su interior, primero de forma lenta y pausada, después Wade comenzó a penetrarlo de manera rápida, era una sensación extraña después de algunos segundos comenzó a ser agradable y para cuando se percató se encontraba moviendo la cadera en busca de más contacto.

—Eso es Baby boy, folla los dedos de Daddy 

—W-Wade... Estoy listo —Dijo en un hilo de voz

Escuchó a Wade reír a su espalda, entonces abrió los ojos y volteó para mirar al hombre ¿En verdad se estaba riendo en un momento tan íntimo? 

—Pet, aún no estas listo sólo espera un poco más

El castaño se quejó cuándo los dedos ajenos fueron sacados, él necesitaba más de eso en verdad que si, dispuesto a reclamar abrió la boca pero en lugar de pronunciar palabra alguna soltó un fuerte gemido, sintió algo tibio invadir su zona íntima... Wade le penetraba con la lengua, el pobre chico estaba a medio paso de sufrir un paro cardíaco, todas estas sensaciones nuevas simplemente comenzaban a encantarle.

—Baby boy es hora de darnos cariñitos ¿De acuerdo? —Peter pronunció un inaudible "Si" seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza —. Si te duele me avisas

—Hazlo lento, si me lastimas recuerda que mi padre es Iron Man 

—Oh principito no arruines este momento 

Las palabras pasaron a un segundo plano, ambos hombres estaban excitados a más no poder (Sobre todo Wilson, si Peter no fuese un adolescente virgen hace ratos que se lo hubiera follado duramente) Peter ahogó un grito al sentir la punta del miembro de Wade, este último fue penetrandolo lentamente hasta entrar por completo, al hacerlo se quedó quieto.

—Pet tienes que relajarte —Sus grandes manos acariciaron la espalda del castaño —. Estás haciendo esto doloroso para ambos, confía en mi jamás te lastimaría 

—Sólo... Sólo necesito un segundo —Dijo entre dientes. 

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para luego contar hasta diez, al abrir de nuevo los ojos le dijo a Wade que podía moverse este obedeció y comenzó con unos movimiento lentos y pausados.

Las chicas del colegio estaban en lo cierto ¡La primera vez es muy dolorosa! Y sobre todo si la tienes por un orificio tan delicado, sacudió la cabeza no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Wade Wilson detrás de su oreja, el hombre soltó un gemido seguido de varias maldiciones.

—Puta madre PetPet eres jodidamente perfecto —Gruño mientras poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad.

Peter gimió al sentir como Wade tocaba un punto muy sensible el cuál se sentía bastante bien, el rubio supo que había encontrado su objetivo y no perdió un sólo segundo para hacer gozar al menor, Wade sujetó la cintura del pequeño Stark y con su mano libre comenzó a masturbar a su amante. 

—M-Más...dios Wade...ah 

Eso fue suficiente para que el mercenario perdiera el control y comenzará a moverse de manera rápida penetrando una y otra vez a Peter, el adolescente era un lío de gemidos y sudor, pronto comenzó a temblar y sintió como su estómago se contraía por alguna extraña razón sintió miedo ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No quería provocar un accidente en un momento como aquél. 

—P-Para necesito...ah...Wade...quiero ir al baño... Wade...me hago pipi 

Pero en lugar de detenerse el mayor aumento la velocidad, Peter sintió un líquido salir de su parte íntima y con horror miró hacía abajo entonces, se sintió jodidamente patético al pensar que se hacía pipi cuando en realidad estaba experimentado su primer orgasmo, se maldijo mentalmente, ahora parecía un tonto niño inexperto en el tema del sexo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un líquido caliente invadir su interior. Wade depósito un corto beso sobre la nuca de Peter para luego salirse de él con mucho cuidado, estaba consciente que podía aguantar más que un simple orgasmo sin embargo sabía que el pequeño Peter no estaba en condiciones para un segundo round. Tomó asiento sobre el sofá e hizo que el castaño se sentara sobre su ragazo. 

—Fue asombroso —Confeso Wilson—. Baby boy ¿Te encuentras bien? 

—S-i... Creo... Creo que me gustó... Bastante —Confesó y se  sonrojo al sentir el miembro del mayor punzar su trasero. 

—Así que ¿Ibas a hacerte pipi? —Wade miró al chico con diversión —. Principito sólo ibas a tener un gran y maravilloso orgasmo 

—Idiota, cállate... Ni siquiera lo vuelvas a mencionar 

—Sólo si me das un besito en los labios —Peter frunció el ceño y sin más besó los labios de Wade—. Este no cuenta, quiero uno real 

El castaño atrapó los labios ajenos para luego comenzar una guerra de lenguas, Wade rodeó la cintura del menor mientras que este comenzó a mover la cadera de manera inconsciente, segundos después tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Wade sostuvo a Peter para ponerse de pie y luego lo cargó como si fuera la noche de bodas, Peter rodeó el cuello del mayor y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación mientras que el dueño del lugar caminaba hacia la habitación, al llegar abrió la puerta como pudo, ingresó y se dirigió a la cama donde depositó al menor, antes de separarse mordió levemente el labio inferior de Peter. Miró unos instantes al joven, sonrió y acto seguido se acostó alado de Peter. 

—Baby boy es hora de dormir, dulces sueños 

—Que descanses Wade —Dijo para luego girar dándole la espalda al mercenario, cerró los ojo sin importarle el hecho de estar desnudo, lo único que quería era dormir. 

Wade se acercó al cuerpo de Peter y rodeó su cintura, cerró los ojos y fue quedándose dormido con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios. Esa noche Peter Stark durmió como todo un bebé, jamás se imaginó que intimidar con Wade Wilson lo haría una persona tan feliz. Quién diría que después de ese encuentro Peter se volvería adicto a cierto mercenario.


End file.
